merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya
Freya was a druid girl who fell in love with Merlin. Profile One day, a sorcerer attacked her and she killed him in self defense. When the sorcerer's mother found out, she cursed Freya to become a bastet, a magical monster that resembled a large panther with bat-like wings, on the stroke of midnight with an insatiable desire to kill that she would be unable to control. This eventually got her cast out of Druid society, despite the Druid's belief to never turn away someone in need. Under unspecified circumstances, Freya was captured by the bounty hunter Halig and taken to Camelot, only to be freed by Merlin. Hiding Freya in the underground catacombs, Merlin brought her food and told her about his magic, the two being drawn together due to Merlin's relief at having someone who understood him and Freya's gratitude at meeting someone who did not consider her a monster. This bond eventually blossomed into love. Unfortunately, Freya's curse resulted in the deaths of at least four people when she transformed during her two nights in Camelot, prompting an increased hunt for her. Although Merlin had planned to leave Camelot with her, Freya attempted to escape on her own, not wanting Merlin to abandon his life for her, only to be cornered by Halig and Arthur's knights just before her transformation. Although she killed Halig, Arthur was able to fatally wound her beast form, the creature only escaping after Merlin caused a distraction by causing a gargoyle statue to fall over, retreating down to the catacombs where she met Merlin again. Although beast-Freya appeared calmer around Merlin, not even attempting to attack him, the wound Freya had sustained proved to be mortal, staying alive only long enough for Merlin to take her to the nearby lake. As she died, she thanked Merlin for making her feel loved, promising to repay him one day. It has been confirmed in Merlin: Secrets and Magic that, despite dying, Freya will return as the "lady of the lake" and become closer to Merlin while aiding him on his adventures. Personality Before meeting Merlin, Freya was traumatised by her curse, both physically and mentally, and hated herself for being a Bastet. She even called herself a monster at one point but did not know how to tell Merlin about her curse. She desperately wanted to be an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Freya said that before she met Merlin she'd always had to look over her shoulder to make sure she was not about to be ambushed. This trait most likely originated from when she was attacked by a sorceress' son. Freya was a nervous and shy girl and when she first met Merlin she was worried that he was going to try and hurt her even though he'd freed her from Halig's cage. Considering the traumas she'd experienced this paranoia was unsurprising. She quickly grew to trust Merlin greatly and fell in love with him. Merlin fell in love with her in return. Freya did not want Merlin to give up his life in Camelot for her sake and tried to escape on her own but was cornered by Arthur, Halig and Arthur's knights before transforming into the Bastet. Freya was grateful to Merlin for loving her and promised to repay him someday even though she was dying when she made the promise. As the Bastet, Freya was a bloodthirsty killer killing at least five people during her time in Camelot including Halig. Though Freya was usually unable to stop herself from killing in her beast form, she did not attack Merlin when he stroked her, proving that the strength of their bond was even stronger than the strength of her curse. Norse Mythology The name Fraya (sometimes spells as Freyja) is the Norse Goddess of of Love, Fertility and Sexual Desire (her softer side). Goddess Fraya is also known as the Goddess of War and Death. She is also a feisty warrior and Queen of the Valkyries. As leader of the Valkyries, she had considerable power. She had the right to claim half the souls of the bravest warriors who died in battle. She goes to the battlefield, gather those that died up and take them back with her to spend the after-life in her home in perpetual rest and recreation. A sweet and generous woman, she always invited their wives or lovers to come and live with them after they too had died. The other half of the heroic warriors, who belonged to Odin (King of the Asgard, Ruler of the Æsir, God of Death and Knowledge), would be gathered up by the Valkyries and taken to Valhalla where they were able to live in comfort and honor. Fraya was also called upon to comfort those who were dying, to ease their transition into Valhalla (the "Otherworld"), serving as a guide and companion on the journey to Valhalla for many Viking heroes who had died nobly. When Freya and the Valkyries rode forth on their missions, their armor caused the eerily beautiful flickering light that we know as the Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights.goddessgift.com — The Goddess Freya Fraya is the wife of Od, the daughter of Njord, twin sister of Freyr and mother of Hnoss and Gersemi. Many songs today praise her.popular song on youtube (Freya by Kellianna) References Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Druids